


Lost in the Haze

by EdosianOrchids901



Series: Plain Simple Prompts [40]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Claustrophobia, Episode: s05e15 By Inferno's Light, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, POV Julian Bashir, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdosianOrchids901/pseuds/EdosianOrchids901
Summary: Dialogue prompt: “Do you expect me to carry you all the way?”





	Lost in the Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of ficlets based on dialogue prompts from Tumblr. Written 7/18.

“All right, easy.” Keeping my right arm around Garak’s shoulders, I grasped his hand with my left. “There’s just a little step down, come on.”

Elim didn’t seem to even hear me, shuffling right off the edge. He gave a small gasp at the abrupt drop, and I tightened my hold.

“It’s okay, Garak.” I bit my lip, eying him with concern. Even in the low lighting, I could tell that he was still on the verge of panic. He trembled against me, eyes wide and glazed over. I had to get him out of here before his condition got even worse.

“Come on,” I coaxed, trying to guide him down to the floor so we could get out of this damned crawlspace. “Come on, we’ve gotta kneel down for a minute, okay?”

He locked up, resisting my efforts without fully being aware that he was doing so. “I-I can’t,” he mumbled, twisting to look around the enclosed space. “The light… it’s out, I can’t get out…”

“Hey, hey, look at me.” I cupped his cheek, guiding him to face me. His lip quivered, and I wondered if he was about to start crying. “It’s okay. I’m right here, I’m gonna help you out. I need you to get down on the floor with me, okay?”

Garak complied, his movements clumsy and unsteady. Being on the ground seemed to make the situation even worse – a tremor shook him, and he started to curl up. “I’m sorry. I’ll be good. I’ll be good.”

“Shh, shh. It’s okay, shhh...” This reaction almost had to be due to some sort of trauma in his past, and I wondered it if was related to Tain. I’d spent far more time around the man than I’d have liked, and I had no doubt that any punishment of his would have been cruel.

There wasn’t time to think about that now, though. “Garak, come with me. We’re going out, okay?”

“I don’t want to be in the closet.” He gave a quiet, broken sob, seemingly unaware of my words. “Or… am I on Tzenketh? Did the walls cave in again?”

“Elim,” I tried, stroking his hair. Dull, unfocused eyes flicked to me, and then recognition dawned.

“Julian?”

“That’s right.” I took firm hold of him, then started to back through the entry to the crawlspace. “You’re okay, come on.”

He wrapped his arms around my neck, practically clinging to me, and I half dragged him out into the barracks. God, he was shaking so, so badly – it absolutely broke my heart.

Once we were out, I paused for a moment and closed my eyes, just holding him. He was unmoving now, face buried against my shoulder. “Hey,” I murmured, stroking his hair. “It’s all right. You’re out now, see? Let’s get you over to a cot, it’ll be good for you to lie down and rest for a while.”

I detached his arms from around my neck and made an attempt to coax him upright. His eyes darted around the room, still glassy. I wasn’t sure he was actually coherent enough to stand.

“Do you expect me to carry you all the way?” I kept my tone light, knowing he’d respond best to that. After a moment, he looked at me again, and then tried to push up.

I managed to get him to the cot, increasingly concerned by his condition. I’d hoped he might start to come around now that we were in the open, but he wasn’t recovering at all. As gently as possible, I pressed my hand to his temple.

Oh god, his pulse was through the roof, and his skin felt like ice. It was no wonder he was getting chilled – he was drenched in sweat. I quickly wiped his face dry, and then grasped his hand.

“Elim,” I called, desperately worried. “Elim, can you hear me?”

He looked to me again, then licked his lips as he struggled to speak. “It was dark. It all… it all closed in. I couldn’t get out.”

“I know, love.” Letting out a shaky sigh, I bent to kiss his cheek. “You’re safe now, understand? We’re back out in the barracks. Nothing’s gonna hurt you.”

Breaths still shallow and uneven, he made another attempt to speak. “I don’t feel well.”

“Shh, easy.” I caressed his cheek, hoping the contact would ground and soothe him. “I’m right here, with you. You’ve gotta slow your breathing, okay? You’re having a panic attack.”

Garak attempted to follow my instructions, but he was slipping deeper back into shock. He tried to turn onto his side, movements uncoordinated, and I carefully assisted him. Then I became aware of our cellmates hovering behind me, awaiting word of his condition.

“I’m sorry I didn’t realize you were this claustrophobic,” I whispered, guilt tearing at me. I knew he wasn’t fond of tight spaces, but I’d never dreamed it was this severe. “I’m so sorry I let this happen to you. You just rest, okay? I’ll be back in a second.”

I spread a blanket across him, and then quickly relayed my findings to the others before returning to his side. He hadn’t moved at all in the few minutes I’d been away, just staring at the wall, essentially frozen in place.

With a sigh, I settled in and ran my hand across his hair. “You rest as long as you need to, Elim. I’ll be here. I’ll take care of you.”


End file.
